


Cold Nights

by IvyCpher



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 'There was only one bed' kinda, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Finny and Snake sit by the fire to fight off the cold.





	Cold Nights

Even though it was mid November the weather just couldn't decide on what it wanted to be. Some days still had the warm summer breeze while others were cold and warranted a scarf. That being said, the servants in the Phantomhive Manor had a devilishly hard time deciding whether or not to light the fires at night. Well at least, most of the servants. Sebastian always knew when to light the fire in young Master Ciel’s room and in his own. But the rest of them? Oh where they at a loss.

Half the time they overheated in his topsy-turvy weather, they would light the fires in hopes of not freezing and end up doing the very opposite. On some nights like that even dousing the fire would not be enough to cool the room and they would instead sleep camped in the back gardens (much to Sebastian's displeasure). But in the rest of the nights a chill would come unexpectedly while they were already asleep in bed and freeze them like forgotten fawns.

This was one of those nights.

Finny was cold before he woke up, he was cold in his dreams. Cold. Cold.  _ Cold. _

He dreamed of being back in that horrible facility. The floor was like ice under his bare feet, so cold that if he stood still long enough he knew that he would just be frozen there. So he ran. His breath was like a ghost in front of him, making mist that seemed to fill up everything. Slowly, slowly, the mist cleared. He looked around, on the floor there was the frozen blood stained corpses of the other subjects. Of his friends-  _ of his friends.  _ The ice that had froze them to the floor was suddenly moving like it was alive. It moved with such speeds that before he even thought to run it was around his ankles and creeping up his legs like vines. “No, no, no!” He tried to yank his legs free but they didn’t budge even with his cursed strength. It was crawling up him, around him, the coldness was seeping through his clothes and making it hard to move. He screamed.

Finny bolted up in bed, he was breathing heavily and in front of him his breath turned to fog but it was not fog that filled up the room. He looked over to his left and saw Baldo as still as stone with his chest rising and falling slowly, but asleep nonetheless. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. “Just a dream..” He looked to his right and saw Snake too, asleep in his bed, but he was bound in his blankets like a baby and shaking.

Finny gasped softly to himself, though he was freezing and didn’t want to leave the small warm spot of his bed, he did. He pushed back the few covers and slid out of bed, the cold floor sent chills down his spine. He and Baldroy could tolerate the cold, but he knew that Mr. Snake’s snakes couldn’t. They’d surely be cold on a night like this, too cold.

With quick quiet steps, Finny went over to the dark fireplace. He knelt on the cold stone hearth and gathered kindling from the top of the firewood rack. He stacked it carefully inside the fireplace until he was sure there was enough to keep them properly warm. He stood up slowly and rubbed his arms as he hurried over to the little stand between he and Baldroy’s bed, he opened its single drawer and rummaged around as quietly as could until his fingers found the icy metal of Baldo’s lighter.

With the lighter in hand, Finny went back over to the fireplace and did his best to light it. With his hands cold and clammy it was hard for him to get the lighter to work, but once he did he put it to the wood and watched as the small orange flame slowly grow as it started to eat at the wood.

Finny put the lighter back in the drawer and shut it, then he went over to Mr. Snake’s bed to rouse him. “M-Mr. Snake!” He whispered as he shook him. “Mr. Snake your friends are going to freeze!”

“Wh-What?” Snake asked softly once he woke up, he sat up slowly. "My friends?"

“We didn’t have a fire and it’s gotten so cold, I don’t want your snake friends to- so you should bring them by the fire and warm them up.” Finny nodded softly and casted a glance back at the fire. He could already feel the room warming up just the smallest bit. "Emily and Wadsworth and the others."

Snake blinked a few times then looked past Finny into the fire, "I've already moved them to the conservatory. They didn't want to sleep with me with this odd weather."

Finny gave a relax sort of sigh and nodded softly, "That's good then, but Mr. Snake you were so cold you were shaking." He grabbed ahold of Snake's hands and gasped softly. "And your hands are like ice!" He whispered loudly. "You should warm up by the fire some."

Snake looked down at Finny's hands and nodded softly, "It is cold." He stood up and kept his blankets around his shoulders. He and Finny walked over to the fire and sat down on the hearth.

The stone had warmed up only in the slightest, it's coldness seeped through his skin and raised the hair on his arms. He put out his hands near the fire but close enough not to be burned. "You're sure a sound sleeper, Mr. Snake," He looked up at Snake and smiled softly. "To be so cold you're shivering all over but just too sleepy to wake up. It's good I made a fire."

Snake slowly extended his hands towards the fire as well, he was silent for a moment. "I'm just.." His voice was quiet from just being woken up and from little use. "I'm just Snake."

Finny blinked, "Oh, you don't want me calling you 'Mr' then?"

Snake nodded.

"Okay then," With a smile Finny took his hands away from the fire and held them to his cheeks. He sighed. "I hope this crazy weather ends soon, I don't like waking up freezing." He laughed softly and rubbed his arms.

With a small look towards the fire, Snake bit his lip. He unwound some of the blanket from around himself and held it out towards Finny. "Neither do I… With my friends in the conservatory.. I'm not used to sleeping without them." He finally said.

Finny took the end of the blanket with a smile, he scooted closer to Snake and snuggled against him. He held the blanket tightly around himself. "If you want someone to sleep with you, I don't mind. We'd be sure to be warm then!"

Snake's pale cheeks darkened in the light of the fire. "Thank you," he gave the softest of smiles and looked into the fire. "That sounds nice."

And they sat at the fire for a while longer, letting it take the chill from their bones before they stood up and went back over to Snake's bed. They stared at the bed for a moment, unsure of what to do before Snake got in first leaving Finny plenty of room. Finny got in besides him and they unwrapped the blanket from their shoulders with some difficulty and put it over themselves properly.

"Oh gosh," Finny yawned, falling back besides Snake. "I'm so tired now." Again he snuggled close to Snake.

"So am I," Snake said. He looked down at Finny and slowly draped his arm over him. "Thank you for sleeping with me."

"S'not a problem," Finny said softly, his cheek was on Snake's chest and his arm was around him like he was some human body pillow. In moments he fell asleep.

Snake laid there in the warming room with Finny asleep on top of him and sighed softly. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He was no longer cold and thought that with Finny besides him he would never be cold again.


End file.
